Instants
by gohankividel
Summary: Just short stories of little moments where Harry and his friends can just forget the war. Where they're just completely normal, magical children with slightly abnormal problems. Stories where they have moments of peace.


The format may seem a little weird, I'm doing this from and iPod. I guess you should try to enjoy this... Disclaimer:Right, I don't own Harry Potter. I promise. ================= Order of the Phoenix: Chapter 's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries

The house was dark, very dark, and gloomy. The exact opposite of The Burrow. Now, of course, they were a bit more similar. There was still the myriad of redheads, they weren't running around and being rambunctious as usual (Their father was in the hospital, how could they) and the one single pale be speckled boy. Who could sometimes be an idiot.

Like right now. Honestly, how could he think he was possessed. I knew it from the minute I saw him. He didn't have that dead look in his eyes, the one I saw in a mirror for six months when I was eleven.

(I try not to think about that unfortunate year and that ungodly diary. Though, in times like these...it's hard.)

Of course to get it through that thick skull of his, I had to practically screamed at him. I don't feel bad. He's been treating his friends like that lately. I feel bad for them.

I'm not very good at sleeping. When I get close, the nightmares hit. That's why I'm do here now, sitting in front of the fire in the living room. I can hear the fire crackling and then I hear footsteps coming down the stairs. I don't turn my head though. Not even when I hear them coming towards the sofa and sitting on the other side. Not even when I can feel... him? Staring at me.

" What are you doing down here," definitely a he. Harry Potter to be in fact.

" Probably the same as you," I still hadn't looked at him. But out of the corner of my eyes I could see him nod solemnly. There was a comfortable silence after that. Well, comfortable for me at least. You could never tell with him.

"You know Harry. I dreamed about you a lot when I was younger, and one thing really surprised me." I finally turned to Him and saw his interest peak.

" What?"

I scrunched up my nose," I never thought you'd be so broody." I saw as his eyes widened and his mouth parted. He was as surprised as a guy like him could wasn't very much. He finally closed his mouth. His mouth got a quirk and he looked at me with and expression in his eyes that was not yet registered in my book of Harry Potter faces.

"Hmm, yes, well. I don't think I've ever imagined myself being um 'broody' either," he looked like he was considering something," Then again I'd also thought you'd ever call me broody. I mean it's not like it's a bad thin- Well you know actually I find it quite offensive Miss. Weasley"

I saw right through his facade, I mean he sounded like McGonaggel, which was actually weird cause he's a 15 year old boy. So I tightened my jaw, narrowed my eyes, and put on my best Severus- yeah I called you by your first name! What you gonna do about that Snape, I mean Severus- Sneer. " Well I only speak the truth Potter!"

Alright another tiny smile, two in a row, ten points to Gryffindor! Then after about 2 seconds it vanished And the somber mood returned, reinforced by the dark walls.

"Listen Ginny, I really am sorry about your dad." Humph, what an idiot.

"Listen Harry, if you keep this up I'll have to get you associated with my favorite hex.

"Right..." He looked down at his lap.

"I didn't hear you scream, how'd you manage that? Usually when someone awake from a nightmare, the scream like really loud."

"You know I didn't hear you scream either" he countered as he turned to look me in the eye more fully.

"Just answer the question, I want to know if you've got any tricks you can show me" Well it wasn't a complete lie.

"Sorry, I well I didn't sleep at all today or yesterday. I prefer the exhaustion over reliving the sick things I've seen. Recently though there's one dream I've been having more than most. Probably the worst, too"

"I seem to be having recurring nightmares too." I pulled my knees to my chest, and set my head on them."Let me guess, Cedric?"

"Yeah, umm let's see. The Chamber?"

"Something along those lines..."

He flashed me a grin,"Ooh a mysterious Ginny Weasley. Quite a turn of events."

I was about to reply with one of my ever so witty retorts, when I heard a rustling upstairs. I don't really like to explain why I'm awake at five in the morning, to others who won't really understand. So, I did the first thing I thought of. I bolted to the foot of the staircase. I looked back and Harry was still on the couch. I leave no idiot soldiers behind. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Oh a mischievous grin now,"Why Sirius of course" Git. I mean he didn't have to make it sound so cheeky.

I walked through the shadowy halls. Sirius would've understood, after what he's been through. He definitely would. But, fortunately, I also understand just how much Harry can need his godfather sometimes. Right now is a time when I can't help him, so sometimes I just have to give up...

I opened my door and jumped into my cot, careful not to wake Hermione until I reached it. I could hear a little pop as I was settling myself, the sound barrier was setting itself. I thank Bill for that miracle everyday. Maybe I could get him to set something up for Harry.

Even if he can be an idiot sometimes, other times he's alright I guess. Hmm, funny the walls suddenly seemed much more looming and overpowering here than they did down there. Probably the fire... yeah that's it.


End file.
